<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dances Among The Stars by GayGothicFanboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558546">Dances Among The Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy'>GayGothicFanboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park, The Good Place (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assisted Suicide, Character Death, F/F, Goths, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide Notes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete dies, but as a last thought, he knows he'll never see anyone again. But boy was he wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chidi Anagonye/Simone Garnett, DogPoo Petuski/Michael, Jason/Janet/John, Jianyu Li | Jason Mendoza/Janet (The Good Place), Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick/Butters Stotch, Mike "Vampir" Makowski/Pete Thelman, Red/Heidi Turner, Tahani Al-Jamil/Eleanor Shellstrop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1. Mike and Pete Kill Themselves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pete's pov</p><p> </p><p>The moment I got to school, my heart sank.</p><p> </p><p>Michael, Henrietta, and Firkle ran up to me.</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on? Why's everyone outside?" I ask them.</p><p> </p><p>Firkle answers with, "Mike McKowsky, the vampkid, is gonna jump!"</p><p> </p><p>Henrietta snorts, "What does he think? Does he think he can fly?"</p><p> </p><p>Michael takes a huff of his cigarette, "Maybe."</p><p> </p><p>Deep down inside me, dread weighs me down. I know what jump means, all I can hope is that everyone else does too.</p><p> </p><p>I walk to the school, with shaking hands. And my eyes didn't deceive me.</p><p> </p><p>There was Mike -- on the roof, ready to take his own life.</p><p> </p><p>The kids I know as Craig, Clyde, Cartman, Token, and Jimmy all are coaxing, "Jump! Jump! Bet you won't do it!" Followed by chicken noises.</p><p> </p><p>And apparently Kyle Broflovski ran to the roof to try and stop Mike.</p><p> </p><p>But as quickly as it started, it ended far faster.</p><p> </p><p>Mike took a deep breath, turned around, and fell backward.</p><p> </p><p>Blood splattered everywhere. His blood even splattered on to the girls.</p><p> </p><p>They screamed, clearly petrified.</p><p> </p><p>For some unknown reason, I feel like crying. But at least, Mike's soul was at ease.</p><p>"I was too late!" Kyle yelled.</p><p>And floating to the ground was note -- Mike's suicide note. It read, 'I don't want to be like this -- tied down, confined to Earth. These scars write my downward spirals and struggles. These scars aren't my fault. These scars are my mind's doing. That's why I must leave this hellish earth behind, in an eternal search for anew.'</p><p>-</p><p>Fast foward a year.</p><p> </p><p>All year I had been met with words like 'fag' and some far to hurting for me to recall.</p><p> </p><p>I stumbled to a tree about twenty feet from the school. I sat down beneath it. I cried for a solid fourteen minutes. Then I knew what I had to do.</p><p> </p><p>I texted all of my family, and three lone friends (Henrietta, Firkle, and Michael) with this message 'i love you'.</p><p> </p><p>My older sister Leah texted back. 'Pete?'</p><p> </p><p>I sliced my wrist downward. 'It's cold' I type to Leah.</p><p> </p><p>'Pete did you do something?'</p><p> </p><p>'I'm going to track you down'.</p><p> </p><p>'Pete???'</p><p> </p><p>The pain of the cuts hurt, but the wash of red soothed my aches.</p><p> </p><p>I let the vermilion liquid drip all over my phone. Then I put my phone in my pocket.</p><p> </p><p>"Not much longer," I whisper, my voice growing hoarse.</p><p> </p><p>I look at the sunset that lay before me. What a great last sight.</p><p> </p><p>And I was right. Not much longer.</p><p>-</p><p>I woke up to an old man smiling at me.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Peter. Come in."</p><p>-</p><p>The old man had said his name was Michael and he was introducing me to the good place.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, he said, "I've got someone you might want to meet."</p><p> </p><p>And what lay before me was Mike McKowsky.</p><p> </p><p>"I believe you know Mikhail," Michael says.</p><p> </p><p>I nod. "I do."</p><p> </p><p>Michael smiles, "I'll leave you two some time to catch up."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2. Meeting The Others</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mike's pov:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, what are you here for?" I ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I killed myself," Pete tells me, for once the monotone escapes his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My red eyes widen. "What hell? Why? Aren't goths not supposed to do that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pete nods slowly. "Yeah. Sure goths are depressed but not suicidal. But I couldn't take the torment. Or the posers. Or the conformists."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sigh. "You now know what I felt on a day to day basis." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" Pete asks. "What do you mean by that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I say, "all the torments and the pain was too much me." I take a breath. "Every day, I was taunted by the goths. Then my fellow vampkids ridiculed me for disliking Twight. Then I was discriminated and beat for being gay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pete gawks at me; his purple eyes wide. "Wow. That's just wow-" then he back tracks. "Wait you're gay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nod. "Yeah I am."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pete blurts out, "I'm gay too!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I narrow my eyes. "I thought you were bi."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pete stratches the back of his head -- his raven hair meets his hand. "It thought that too-" The words seem caught in his throat. "But I found out when I was the seventh grade, I was gay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pete quickly adds, "I kissed a girl and I hated it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh," I laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael walks up to us. "Sorry to interupt you two gentle men, but I've got some other residents for you to meet." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pete and I eye the people behind Michael. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is Eleanor, Tahani, Chidi, Simone, John, and Jason." Michael adds. "And obviously know Janet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janet appears. "Hi there!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael says, "Tahani, Eleanor, Chidi, Simone, John, Jason, these are Peter Thelman and Mikhail McKowsky."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We all shakes their hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tahani smiles. "Your hands are so soft!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks," I say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And your accent! I love it! Where are you from?" Tahani asks me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Romania," I say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pete shooks me a look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I mouth, "it's true."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pete rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you don't mind me asking, how old were you when you died and how did you die?" Chidi asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't mind," I begin. "I was 13, when I jumped off the roof of the school."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"14," Pete says. "I slit my wrists."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simone says, "You poor things…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason looks like he wants to change the topic. Jason says to Pete, "I like your hair." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks. I did it to piss off my parents," Pete says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I dyed my hair blue once to piss off my dad. He called me the f word." Jason sighs. "But I guess he was right. I turned out to be pan."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John and Janet both smile and kiss him on the cheek. Jason grins wildly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael smiles, "we will be throwing a welcome party for you guys."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't with Mike?" Pete asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael shakes his head. "No. We just waited because we don't get very many people in the good place."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Pete says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janet disappears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael, Tahani, Chidi, Simone, John, and Jason walk away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eleanor sticks out her hand in a fist formation. "Fist bump?" She offers us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pete and I accept the offer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eleanor smiles and waves to us and she walks away. "See you around."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pete smiles for once, his British accent slips out. "I think I'm gonna like this place."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3. Kyle's Assisted Suicide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kyle's pov:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck," I grunt. I'm trying to hurry up to my room without seeing me like this. My hand is swollen, it's clearly broke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again, I had gotten the shit beat out of me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I still remember Cartman yelling, "fag!" And other taunts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig and Tweek had tried to stop him but he had kept going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shudder. I can't stand it. Fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pull out a piece of paper and write on it with my good hand. 'dear mom and Ike, if you're reading this, I have already killed myself. I'm sorry. I couldn't stand this earth much longer. I can't do this. Just know I love you guys. My body will be at the park's basketball court. Love your one and only, Kyle. Good bye.' I then leave it a place mom will see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I run to the door. I leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once at a park, I call up Stan. "Hey dude. Meet me at the park."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Stan is clearly tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come over there. Bring Butters along. Bring Kenny too. Also get one of your uncle Jimbo's guns," I tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever this is must be very important to you," Stan comments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. You could say that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stan says, "Butters, Kenny, and I will be over there with the gun in ten minutes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hangs up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as predicted, Stan shows up. Butters and Kenny show up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stan looks at me. "So what do we do with this gun?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shoot me," I tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" He exclaims. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shoot me right through the head," I tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stan looks panicked. "Come on Kyle. This isn't funny! You can't be serious."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shake my head. "No Stan, I'm extremely serious. This is what I want. My world is broken."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stan says, "I can't. I can't live without my best friend."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenny is just staring at me with disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally Butters says something. "Then don't Stan. We can all just shoot ourselves. Then we'll be together. Aren't you tired of the way the world treats you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stan nods. "Yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then we shoot ourselves!" Butters exclaims.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenny says, "but it won't work on me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't know that," Butters starts. "It may work!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenny looks like he's contemplating this idea. "Okay! Let's do this!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Butters shoots Kenny. Then he shoots himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stan takes the gun and shoots me right through the head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I fall to the ground. And in my last moments, I hear the sound of Stan shooting himself and an ambulance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My mom found the note</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Everything fades to black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenny and I wake up in a creme colored room that on the wall it says, 'everything is just fine.' My heart races and I start to panic. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where's Stan and Butters.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An old man walks out of the room. He says, "Kyliysz Broflovski? Kenneth McCormick? I'm Michael. Come on in."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>